


Lonesome Tonight

by scarletskam



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, isak has a better relationship with his parents, isak never moved out, jonas has a weird love triangle with eva and noora, references to mental illness, the boy squad don't know the girl squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskam/pseuds/scarletskam
Summary: It's time for Isak to go to university finally, so when he decides to move out of his family home and moves into a flat share with four other students he expects to be living with some strange people. What he didn't expect, however, was to meet someone like Even Bech Naesheim. Isak quickly begins to fall for his new housemate, but a few complications begin to fall in the way of him revealing his feelings - the most important one? Even has a girlfriend.What will happen when his secret adoration for Even begins to eat away at Isak? Will he be able to keep it hidden? Or will Even find out the truth?
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez, Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Lonesome Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm very very new to writing skam fanfiction so please forgive me if this is awful, and please leave me some feedback so i know how/if you're enjoying the story :) i have no idea how many chapters this story is gonna end up being, so please be patient.  
> chapter's title is from the song 'a lot's gonna change' by weyes blood !

Isak blinked; the heavy club lights flashing in his eyes as he gazed at Even across the dance floor, sheathed in blue and pink lights as he moved in time with the music, his hands firmly resting on the back of some girl he had never met before. His smile never faltering as he brushed his nose against hers, bending down so that his lips could reach hers; Isak felt that familiar pang on jealousy in the pit of his stomach, he couldn’t tear his eyes away no matter how much he wanted to, needed to. It’s as if everything had gone into slow motion, the bodies around and between them jumping up and down to a random club track, the air heavy with voices singing along and shouting to be heard over the music, but all of that faded out when Isak was looking at him, at Even. His staring was interrupted when someone – Magnus, to be exact – bumped into him, knocking him back into focus. Everything began to play at normal speed again, Isak was hit with the music at full volume, and Magnus grabbed his upper arm to balance himself.

“Shit, sorry man, you good?” Magnus smiled his toothy grin, patting Isak on the arm one last time before letting go. “Mahdi pushed me when we were dancing and I fell, sorry dude. Come on, I think I saw that Emma chick here somewhere, wanna go find her?” Isak’s heart pinged with guilt and discomfort at the sound of Emma’s name, but pulled himself back together.

“Uh, yeah sure man. Haven’t had any action in a while, let’s go pull some chicks ha-ha” Isak shouted back over the music.

“Huh?! I don’t need your help pulling chicks Isak, I already got that covered.” Magnus laughed incredulously before guiding Isak away from the dance floor. He looked back over his shoulder once more to get a last look at Even, only to see that his space in the crowd was now empty.

**Six Months Earlier**

When Isak had agreed to move into a flat share with four strangers, there was no way that he could have been prepared for what they’d be like. The day that he’d moved all of his things out of his parents’ place and into the flat had been one full of stress and lots of shouting back and forth between him and the boys. When he’d packed up all of his things and put them into boxes ready to load into the rental van, his mother had cried and hugged him once more, asking if he wasn’t absolutely sure that he wanted to stay living at home and that it wasn’t too late to change his mind. His father had patted both of them on the shoulder and gently eased her off Isak, who smiled and reassured his mother that ‘yes, he was definitely sure’ that he was ready to move away from home. He didn’t remember her kicking up this much of a fuss when Lea had moved all the way to Trondheim for university, but then he supposed that his sister hadn’t ever been all that close to any of their family, not like Isak was at least.

Jonas had helped him put all his boxes into the back of the van, and it was pretty odd to see all of his things just put away like that; they only took up about six boxes in total. A whole childhood – a whole life – packed away and fitted into six boxes in the back of a rental moving van. It was slightly terrifying to see his whole existence in front of him, it reminded him just how small his existence on the earth was, a reminder that was very much not welcome, especially at a moment as stressful as the one happening at present. They’d set off eventually, after about three more emotional goodbyes from his parents and neighbours. Jonas, Isak, and Mahdi had set off, leaving Magnus to get the tram there later for moving in drinks; Mahdi was driving as he was deemed the only one capable of being sensible behind the wheel when they were all piled up in the vehicle together.

“So, Is, what do you know about the guys you’re moving in with – I assume they’re dudes, or have you managed to find a room so you can live with a bunch of hot chicks that you haven’t told us about?” Jonas asked him, an underlying cheeky tone in his voice. Mahdi scoffed, and Isak raised his eyebrows at his best friend next to him.

“There’s two guys and two girls I think, but I haven’t met all of them. Only the girls were there when I went to check out the room, but neither of them are my type really. One of them barely came out of her room and the other was fucking uptight, Jesus.” Isak wasn’t exactly to tell the boys why Linn and Noora weren’t actually his type, that being that they were women and Isak was gay.

“Well maybe they’ll be our type, Isak, did you think about that? Your standards are so fucking high dude, you’re never gonna find a girlfriend at this rate.” Jonas looked out of the window as he muttered under his breathe. Isak’s stomach dropped; if he continued having such “high standards” for girls, he worried that the boys, and everyone else, would figure out what was actually going on, and he so wasn’t ready for that, not yet anyway.

“Whereabouts is it from now, Isak?” Mahdi asked, looking at the satnav out of the corner of his eye, the roads looking like they all twisted into one another. Isak looked around them out of the window, gathering where they were in relation to his new home.

“Uh, it’s just round the corner man, you could probably park up near here if that’s chill.” Isak was beginning to feel a little nervous about the whole thing, after all he had only met two out of his four other housemates, he had no idea what the other two were going to be like. What if they were raging homophobes, or threw huge parties every night? Surely someone like Noora, uptight as she was, wouldn’t put up with living with people like that. Mahdi parked up the van outside Isak’s apartment building and the boys climbed out and swung open the van’s door.

“Right boys, how are we going about taking this shit up then?” Isak asked cheerily, placing his hands on his hips.

“That’s the last of them I think. What time is Magnus supposed to get here?” Isak huffed as he collapsed onto the sofa, kicking the heavy box at his feet. Mahdi and Jonas were sprawled out on the floor, chests heaving as they caught their breathe.   
They may only be eighteen – fit and healthy eighteen year olds at that – but turns out walking up five fights of stairs carrying heavy boxes full of someone’s entire life memories and belongings isn’t exactly an easy task.   
Mahdi pulled his phone out of his trouser pocket and checked the time before flinging his arm back beside him, iPhone in hand.

“Should be about an hour or so I think, although he told me that he might head over a little earlier so that he could help you sort your stuff out. I think he feels a bit bad that he managed to get out of moving duties and now he’s backpedalling.” Mahdi answered breathlessly, eyes closed. Jonas laughed lightly, looking over at Isak.

“Where are your flatmates? It’s so empty in here.” He looked around the room, peering through to the empty kitchen and hallway. Isak got his phone out of his jacket pocket to see a text from Noora.

 **Noora (14:24)**  
Hey Isak, just out grocery shopping with Linn at the moment. We figured you’d want a bit of space to get all your stuff in the flat and everything 😊 Eskild and Even should be back sometime soon, if they’re not home already. Let me know if you need anything from the shop and just pay me when I’m home. See you later. Noora x

“The girls are at the store, dunno about the others though, I haven’t met them yet, so I don’t have their numbers or anything. Why, you wanting to start making moves on my housemates already, Jonas?” Isak joked, smiling at his friend cheekily. Mahdi cackled whilst Jonas scowled playfully back at Isak.

“Oi, no you dick, I just didn’t want to be disturbing anyone by being noisy in your living room actually. Besides, you’re the one making moves apparently, look at you having a girl’s number in your phone after just meeting her, you stud.” Isak scoffed and got up, walking towards Jonas before settling down next to him and shoving his shoulder.

“Oh shut up, it’s not like that, I told you. Noora isn’t my type,” Isak rolled his eyes, “besides, I think I remember her mentioning something about a boyfriend, so I think she’s officially off the cards anyway.” Jonas sat up slowly, followed by Mahdi.

“Oh well man. Better luck next time, ay? Should we move your stuff into your room before she gets home, though? Don’t wanna piss off your new friends on the first day, do we?” Jonas climbed to his feet and walked back over to the pile of boxes they’d stacked in the corner by the front door. “Which way is your room, dude?”

“Just down the hall, last one on the righ-” Isak was interrupted by a loud cluttering and voices on the other side of the front door. They all looked towards it with mild concern, as it swung open and the voices became all the louder, two young men coming in with ease, so heavily engaged in conversation that they didn’t even notice that there were already people in the living room. They were tall, one of them swinging the door key on it’s keyring round his index finger whilst the other one was looking down at his phone, his face mostly covered by a messy swamp of blonde hair that had fallen over his face. The guy with the key suddenly kicked one of Isak’s boxes by mistake and turned to the rest of them in surprise. A large grin began to bloom on his face when he connected the dots.

“Hey! One of you must be Isak, the new housemate, shit sorry we just burst in like that, we didn’t realise that one would be home, Noora forgot to tell us that today was when you were moving in. I’m Eskild,” He stepped forward, hand outstretched, “and this, is Even, he lives here too, I don’t know if Noora told you that.” Isak took Eskild’s hand in his own and was surprised at how firmly Eskild shook their hands.

“Hi, nice to finally meet you.” A deep voice came from behind Eskild, and Isak’s focus shifted to Even, who by this point had looked up and swept his blonde hair out of eyes into a makeshift quiff sort of hairstyle. He had a soft, warm smile on his face, his eyes crinkled in happiness as his head tilted slightly to the side. Isak stopped breathing for a moment, his mouth slightly falling open upon making eye contact with Even.  
Shit.

“Uh, hey. I’m Isak, nice to, um, meet you too…” Isak trailed off, admittedly a little starstruck at Even’s appearance. He was beautiful, like seriously so beautiful, like he had never seen before. He dropped Eskild’s hand as Even put his phone in his back pocket and shifted over to Isak and his boys. He reached his arms out, gesturing for Isak to… hug him? Isak felt it was a little weird but moved into the embrace just the same. Even held him lightly for a moment, patting his back a couple of times. Isak hesitatingly reached his arms loosely round Even’s middle – JESUS Even was tall, he had to be at least… 6’4, Isak guessed – before pulling back and smiling sheepishly at him.

“Are you going to introduce us to these other guys? Because otherwise it’s just me and Eskild standing in a room with three strangers, ha ha.” Even smiled at him, making Isak feel a little more at ease, like he could breathe properly again.

“Oh yeah, these are my boys, Jonas,” Isak gestured to Jonas who was still holding a box at the entrance to the hallway to Isak’s room, “and Mahdi.” He then gestured to Mahdi, who was stood in the other corner of the room by the boxes near the front door. “They helped me move my stuff over my from old place, and we were gonna have a couple drinks to celebrate, if that’s chill with you both?” Isak asked politely, not wanting to already seem disrespectful to his new flatmates.

“Of course, handsome! If you don’t mind us crashing the party, maybe me and Even could have a couple drinks with you guys? We’ll have to keep it down a little when the girls get home, Noora can get a little…” Eskild gestured to his head, as if signalling that Noora was crazy, “… especially when it comes to loud music on a ‘school night’ as she calls it. It’s ridiculous really, we haven’t even started the new term yet, and she’s going into first year like you, so she hasn’t even got any real work to do yet anyway.” Even laughed quietly under his breath at Eskild’s dramatics.

“Yeah man, of course we don’t mind you joining us, it’s just we only bought enough beer for four of us. One of my other guys is coming here in a little while and he has the alcohol, so we don’t have enough for the two of you as well.” Jonas answered from his place in the hallway.

“Oh don’t worry about that. I’m a second year, I’m used to having to bring my own drinks to parties. I’m stocked up on beer in the fridge, you guys want one while you wait for your friend to get here?” Even replied, turning to the kitchen and beginning to walk over to the door.

“Cheers man, thanks.” Mahdi followed Even to the kitchen, gesturing for Isak to follow him. Jonas raised his eyebrows before placing Isak’s box to the side by his feet.

“Shit dude, you found some good fucking people to live with, didn’t you?” He whispered in Isak’s ear as he joined them in the kitchen.

They’d been sat in the kitchen drinking Even’s chilled beers for a little while, when they heard Noora and Linn coming into the flat accompanied by a third female voice that Isak didn’t recognise. The three of them followed the music coming from the kitchen and looked a little taken aback to see five young men crowded round in the kitchen listening to hip hop sipping away at some alcohol.

“Uh, hello.” Noora braved coming in, setting down her grocery bag on the counter. The boys all turned to her upon entry, as she was followed by a second girl who Isak hadn’t met before. Isak noticed Jonas sit up a little straighter out of the corner of his eye as she came in the room. Noora turned to Isak and smiled kindly at him. “Isak! How are the boys treating you?” Isak cleared his throat.

“Hey Noora, everything in here is chill. Who’s your friend?” He glanced over at the girl standing beside Noora, who was looking a little like a deer caught in headlights. She was clearly looking at Jonas, and after glancing quickly at his friend, Isak could see that he was looking right back at her, unblinking.

“This is my best friend Eva; she basically lives here unofficially. Who are your boys?” Noora looked between Eva and Jonas, stifling her smile that clearly wanted to creep out. She turned her full attention back to Isak.

“This is Jonas and Mahdi, friends from school. My other friend Magnus is on his way over too, shouldn’t be too long.” With that, there was a knock at the door. Isak scraped his chair back to answer, before he heard Linn grumble from the living room, followed by the squeak of the front door opening. The boys paused and heard a muffled conversation, before a brief silence, and then-

“Isaaaak! A Mathius- what?” pause. “Sorry, a Magnus is at the door, want me to let him through to the kitchen?” Linn shouted, barely audible above the music flowing from the speaker.

“Yeah! Thanks Linn, Mags we’re in here!” Isak called back, followed by the slam of the front door closing. Magnus bustled in, wide toothy smile on his face, beers in his arms. He set them down on the table proudly, before noticing that everyone already had a drink in front of them.

“Wha- Isak, you told me to bring beer because you didn’t have any, where did you even get these, how did you AFFORD them? That’s an expensive brand, dude, you didn’t need to splash out on us-” Magnus spoke at about a hundred miles an hour, looking slightly pained at his apparently futile actions. Isak placed a light hand on his arm, interrupting him.

“Bro, we didn’t get these, Even let us have some of his beers while we waited for you. Thanks for bringing them here dude, we appreciate it. Why don’t you just sit down with one of them and we can all chill in here? You haven’t even said anything to Eskild or Even yet.” Magnus closed his eyes and took a shallow breath, before looking around him and finding a spare stool. He glanced round the room, hesitating on Noora for a moment, before nodding at his boys and returning his attention to Isak.

“Who the hell is Even?” Magnus spoke incredulously, “and why is he letting you have his fancy beers?” Even chuckled from his place beside Jonas and leaned forward slightly.

“Hi man, I’m Even. Would you like one of my beers while we put yours in the fridge to get colder?” He smiled that smile, the ‘Even smile’ as Isak had decided to call it in his head, and Isak could practically see Magnus be charmed before his very eyes.

“Shit man, that’s so fucking nice dude, really appreciate it. I’m Magnus, fucking nice to meet you!” He took a cold beer from Even’s outstretched hand, before turning to Eskild. “You must be the other guy! Eskild, right?” Eskild nodded proudly, before getting up, and patting Magnus on the shoulder. He walked over to Noora and linked arms with her, walking her over to the kitchen door.

“We’ll leave you guys to it, have fun! And I’m looking forward to living with you Isak.” Eskild winked and left the room with Noora and Eva on tow.

“Isak man, you’ve won the lottery with your new housemates haven’t you?” Magnus exclaimed, taking a long sip of his drink. Isak raised his eyebrows slightly, glancing down at his lap before taking a swig.

Oh Magnus, you have no idea.


End file.
